The Rise of Ronald Weasley
by HP07
Summary: Love is a powerful emotion. It can bring out the best in people, or as in Ronald Weasley's case, the worst. Rated M due to hints of rape, vulgar language, and adult situations. Mentions of other pairings, but ultimately focuses on Harry/Hermione.
1. Abandoned

Hi everyone! This takes place 7th year when they start traveling in search of horcruxes. It will be really different from the book/movie, but will have pretty much the same plot. Just so everyone knows, I do love Ron Weasley, but I always imagined what would happen if his jealously finally got the best of him. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The trio had not returned to Hogwarts, not that it was expected. Most students thought they were hiding from their death sentence. Everyone knew Voldemort was after Harry and his two loyal friends. Many had little to no hope in defeating the Dark Lord, he was too strong and had an army of thousands. Only little knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on a mission to bring down the Dark Lord. Only no one knew how they were planning this, but kept faith in their friends.<p>

Sybill Trelawney was in deep thought; she was sitting alone in her tower at Hogwarts gazing into her crystal ball. Her face wore a look of pain and distress; something was wrong, something terrible was about to happen to the trio. She wanted to act out, save them before it happened, but Trelawney knew there was no stopping the green monster that brewed inside one of them.

Her body began to shake, and her eyes rolled back. Lightening could be seen flashing outside the tower, Twelawney began to speak of a prophecy, but before she could men barged into her tower, grabbing her and pulling her out of the trance.

The weight of the world, if possible, seemed to increase for the young 17 year old Harry Potter. He was standing inside his tent, still staring at the spot were Ron once stood. Blood was dripping down his face, but he hardly seemed to notice. All he was focused on was losing his best friend and the cries of pain from his other.

Ron and him had gotten into another fight. This fight was the worst of all, Ron's jealously seemed to creep up again. He started shouting at Harry, then Hermione. He started accusing them of having some sort of affair behind his back. Harry, of course would never make a move on his best mate's girl. Ron and Hermione have been dating since the middle of 6th year, after Ron finally broke it off with Lavender Brown in realizing he had no feelings for her, just lust. The arguing between Hermione and Ron wasn't too bad, and they seemed to be doing well as a couple, until now.

Prior to the fight Harry, well mainly Hermione had figured out to kill the remaining Horcruxes. Back in second year when Harry slayed the Basilisk, it's venom impregnated the sword, enabling it to kill horcruxes. This was great news and big step to their goal in defeating Voldemort, Ron however was not as thrilled.

-_Flashback_

"_What are you two doing?" Ron snarled. "You're sitting awfully close to one another, but what else is new?"_

"_Ron! We found out how to destroy the hocruxes!" a thrilled Hermione said ignoring Ron's comment. "All we need is the sword of Gryffindor."_

"_And where the bloody hell are we going to find that?" Ron said sounding extremely annoyed. He was pacing back and forth._

"_I'm sure we could start with the sorting hat, Harry was able to pull it out in his time of need." Hermione explained looking a bit taken back._

"_Brilliant idea Hermione. Let's just waltz into Hogwarts, where bloody dementors and death eaters are. Then stroll into Snape's office and kindly ask him for the sorting hat." Ron smirked. "And I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of our age!"_

"_Ron, enough. I can't believe your acting like this, it's a good idea and that's all we have as of now. Unless you can come up with some idea to get the sword without entering Hogwarts." Harry said trying to maintain his patience. Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder to comfort her, she was almost in tears._

"_You fucking git! Get off her!" Ron yelled. His face was a dark red, Harry had never seen him like this before. Harry for a split second was actually scared of Ron's uncontrollable temper._

"_Ron knock it off. How many times do we have to tell you that Harry and I are just friends." Hermione said softly. This was one of the many times this subject was broughten up._

"_Get away from her Potter!" Ron roared completely ignoring Hermione._

"_Ron how many times do we..." Harry began to say before Ron's fist connected with Harry's face. Harry went flying to the ground, while Hermione rushed to his side._

"_Ron! Take off that locket, now!" Hermione screamed. Her eyes were watery and tears were about to escape at any second._

"_Listen to me Granger, you broke my heart. And now you're messing around with my so called best friend. How do you want me to feel? Huh?" Ron yelled. T__ears were slowing falling down his cheeks. "I tell you that I love you, and all you do is stare at me with a blank expression."_

"_Ron, please not now.."Hermione whispered. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, she looked scared of Ron. She knew his temper always got the best of him, but this time something was horribly different. His eyes were dark, his fave shone of pure hatred and disgust._

"_NO YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD." Ron yelled grabbing Hermione by the collar of her shirt." You stay put Potter!" Ron drew out his wand and held it to Hermione's head._

"_Let her go Ron! Now!" Harry screamed, his voice was shaking. He was horrified at the fact he could lose Hermione at any second._

"_You know what Potter, keep her. You already have damaged blood. I don't need this mudblood or you by the matter. All I ever will be to you is the dumb sidekick, a bloody git. You'll see, mark my words, I will become stronger than you Potter. And one day Hermione will love me. I will kill you, you will suffer just like your parents. And by the way Granger, I'm not wearing that bloody locket, Harry stopped trusting me with it awhile ago." Ron smirked. He flung Hermione on the floor before disappearing off._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Harry, he's gone. I don't know what happened, why did this happen?" Hermione said before collapsing to the floor in tears. "I should have told him I loved him Harry, I use to love him. That is before he started to change."

Hermione was right, and Harry sensed it too. Over the past few months, Ron seemed different. His mood swings were almost unbearable and his paranoia couldn't possibly be any worse. It was quite clear Harry and Hermione were only friends to everyone but Ron. Harry started taking over Ron's shifts of wearing the locket, Hermione sometimes stepped in, but Harry refused most of the time. One thing that was very clear to Harry was Ron's love for Hermione. He very much understood this and would never get in the way. But his love for her slowly turned into an unhealthy obsession and at times it seemed Hermione was merely a prize to Ron.

"It'll be okay Mione, it always is." Harry said smiling. He picked up Hermione and laid her down on her bed.

"Stay with me Harry?" Hermione pleaded. At first Harry was reluctant but proceeded back towards her bed. He laid down next to her, and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks." She whispered. Harry could tell she was still crying. He hated seeing Hermione in so much pain. "Harry?"

"Yes Mione?" He answered.

"Please don't ever leave me." Hermione whispered.

"I'll never leave you, don't ever worry about that." Harry answered back frowning.

"Promise?" Hermione asked.

"Promise." He answered. Soon the duo drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked the first chapter! I have a few chapters already done and will post it tomorrow, hopefully. Thanks for reading and please review!<p> 


	2. Neville's Letter

Ron Weasley was stumbling the streets of London. For the past week he isolated himself from the wizarding world not knowing what to do with himself. There was no way he could just go home, what would his mother think? He could say Harry was sleeping with Hermione, though that would just hurt Ginny.

The only thought on his mind was to put his plan in action. He had to defeat Harry Potter, even though he was the only chance to defeat Voldemort. His plan was very complicated but he was sure it would save his family and get the girl he loved back.

Ron was to serve the Dark Lord. He was sure they could use him; he is Harry's best mate, or was. The only problem was Ron, for once, could not find any death eaters. He had been searching for days around homes of muggles that were likely to be attacked. He had thought about going to Hogwarts, but he did not want the other to know, not yet. A light went off in Ron's head. After listening to the radio while Harry and Hermione were off doing who knows what, Ron remembered the Dark Lord's name was now taboo. All he had to do was say the name and he would be swarmed by death eaters.

"Here goes nothing." Ron grumbled. "Voldemort."

Before Ron could react death eaters were swarming him, he was knocked to the ground with a stunning spell.

"Well, look who we have here. It's Potter's side kick, Weasel." Bellatrix sung. "Where's Potter boy? I know he's around here somewhere."

"Harry isn't here, I wish to meet with the Dark Lord." Ron said his voice was shaking as he talked. Bellatrix and the other death eaters howled with laughter.

"Boy why would my master wish to meet such filth as you?" Bellatrix laughed.

"I want to help him kill Potter." Ron said, his face turning completely serious. Bellatrix paused for a second, she looked confused.

"Well, I guess if you want to meet my master, I will take you." Bellatrix smiled wildly. At this she grabbed Ron's arm and they disappeared.

They were now standing in front of a huge stone building. It looked cold and unwelcoming. Ron couldn't help but shiver. Bellatrix escorted him into the castle. There were dozens of pictures hanging on the walls, most likely of pureblood families. She led him to a door, opened it, and threw him inside without another word, then left.

Ron began to pace the cell, he was surely to be killed. Voldemort would have to listen to him, just once. After all he must be desperate at this point to kill Harry. Thirty minutes later Bellatrix reappeared.

"Okay Weasley, my Lord will meet with you in a few hours. Any funny business and you will be killed." Bellatrix said. "I hope what you have to say to the Dark Lord is good. He does not like having his time wasted."

At this she left, leaving Ron alone yet again.

Harry woke with a mass of bushy brown hair in his face. Her face was leaning into his chest, he inhaled her scent. Hermione really smelt good, her hair had the light smell of peaches. He slowly rose, trying not to wake her. He succeeded and crept outside. The sun was rising; there was a cold wind in the air. Christmas was in a few weeks. A year ago today, Harry was at Hogwarts, with Ron had Hermione. Sure things were bad then, but not nearly as bad as his current situation. He sighed; he had to get his best mate back. Finding the sword and remaining horcruxes without Ron would be awfully hard.

"Harry? Are you out there?" came the voice from a fragile Hermione. Hermione walked out of the tent looking drained and very much sad.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"I'm okay." Hermione shrugged. "When I woke up, I thought last night was a bad dream. I walked over to Ron's bed, but he wasn't there."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I miss him too." Harry said pulling her into a hug. "He'll come back, he'll have to."

"I hope so." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear before pulling away. "But we need to focus. Getting the sword won't be an easy task."

"Let's go over our plan." Harry said leading Hermione back into the tent. "Okay they're alarms set up on the grounds of Hogsmeade, but this starts at curfew. I've been listening to the radio and found out curfew starts at 7. Also you-know-who's name is now taboo. So be careful not to say it."

"Right." Hermione nodded following along. "The seven secret passages have been shut off; I've been owling Neville using code. I can send him an owl, asking if he can break into Snape's office and get us the sorting hat. Then he can meet us in Hogsmeade."

"Harry how will he do that? Visits there have been stopped." Hermione asked looking concerned.

"Yes Ms. Granger that is correct, but Neville has been working on a passage to lead right into Hogsmeade. It should be done by now." Harry said.

"Brilliant." Hermione answered smiling. Harry could not help but feel better seeing her smile. He quickly scribbled out his letter to Neville and sent it with a new owl he has been using. It pained him to not have Hedwig anymore, but Hermione insisted they got an owl in case they had to contact anyone. Hermione named the male owl Hunter.

They sat at the table for the bit, both lost in thought. The absence of Ron started to affect Harry more; he could tell it was getting to Hermione.

"Did you love him Hermione?" Harry asked. He was curious, in the relationship it seemed like Ron loved her more than she loved him. He never mentioned it in fear Ron would get hurt. Hermione didn't answer for a few minutes; she was probably in no mood to bring up her past relationship.

"I don't know Harry. I certainly had strong feelings for him and loved him very much as a friend, don't get me wrong." Hermione went on. Harry quickly nodded his head. "After last night, I don't know if I can even see him as a friend. He hit you, and called me awful names. What kind of boyfriend, better yet a friend does that Harry?"

"Maybe finally being out here this long drove him mad. I'm not sure Mione." Harry frowned. He was sporting a black eye and a cut right below the eye. Hermione walked over to get her bag and pulled out a few viles.

"Here, let me clean your cut Harry." Hermione said taking a seat next to Harry. "Face me."

Harry did as told. Hermione was inches from him, and he couldn't help but feel some sort of tension between them. Hermione dabbed at his cut, then proceeded to look at his eye.

"Can you see well out of that eye of yours Harry?" Hermione frowned.

Harry nodded. "Well enough"

"I'm surprised you were able to repair your glasses on your own." Hermione said looking a bit impressed.

"Well I did learn from the best." He answered smiling brightly at her. She smiled back, and for a little bit looked happy. She reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a small squeeze. Seconds later they were greeted by the large brown owl.

"Thanks boy." Hermione said cheerfully. She took the letter off the owl's leg and began to read it to Harry.

_Dear Stag and Crookshanks,_

_I'm very sorry to hear about the incident, but I'm sure things will come along. They always do, right? Well anyways a good time to meet up for tea will be this Saturday at around noon time. We can meet up at the three broomsticks, okay? Can't wait to see you two._

_Love,_

_Uncle Earl_

"Nice codenames." Hermione said rolling her eyes. She couldn't help by laugh a bit. "Did you use the enchantment I taught you?"

"Yes Mione."

Hermione taught him a spell that would be able to tell if the letter had been read by anyone other than him right before the letter was opened. The letter would appear as a blue color.

"So question, we probably just shouldn't appear there in the broad day light Harry. We'll be spotted from miles away." Hermione said looking a bit nervous.

"Leave that to me Ms. Granger."

Well here is the second chapter; I hope it came out decent. The action will start to pick up soon! Please leave a review, and let me know what you like and dislike so far.


	3. Near Escape

"Bellatrix." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes my lord." Bellatrix said eagerly.

"I believe the Weasley boy will serve us, there has been another prophecy released, one that gives me ultimate success to kill Potter."

"What is this prophecy my lord?" She asked.

"It is said of a great weapon that will kill Potter; this weapon is a person. I thought I would be the one to kill Harry Potter, but the new prophecy says otherwise. Without it, I have no chance. It speaks of a boy born on the 1st of March, Ron Weasley was born on this day. It says that the boy is a pureblood, which he is. It also speaks something of a green monster within. This sounds a lot like jealously, which the boy has. It is essential he becomes one of us. Go fetch him Bellatrix." Voldemort demanded.

Ron was lying in his new bed; staring at the ceiling. Soon he would be meeting up with Voldemort. He knew there was no backing out now, if everything went well Hermione would be his and that's all that really mattered.

His room was dark and cold. There was one small window, a desk, and a small closet for his clothes. Tonight he was to talk to Voldemort; he couldn't help but feel nervous. He was also warned by Bellatrix that it's safer to stay in your room. Ron didn't argue with this, he still didn't feel like he belonged there yet. Ron was startled when he heard a knock on his door.

"Weasley, open up it's me!" Bellatrix yelled. A wave of relief rushed over Ron as he got up and went to unlock his door.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think Volde- I mean the Dark Lord, didn't want to see me until later." Ron said looking confused.

"Weasley, the Dark Lord runs on his own schedule. His plans are constantly changing; he has time to meet with you now, let's go." Bellatrix said, dragging Ron out of the room.

Ron stumbled down the hall, his mouth was dry, and he was shaking. He was about to come face to face with Lord Voldemort.

"No wise comments, no funny business. Do strictly what he says, you hear me?" Bellatrix demanded. Ron nodded his head. Bellatrix knocked on a door, and what sounded like Voldemort's voice saying come in was heard. Ron gulped and slowly entered the chamber.

"Ah Ronald Weasley, welcome. I was expecting you, have a seat." Voldemort said. He was sitting at a table with Nagini; Ron took a seat across from him. "Bellatrix stay, you will need to hear this."

"Yes, my lord." Bellatrix answered.

"You, Weasley, will be helping be defeat my greatest threat, Harry Potter. Before I can tell you my master plan, I need to make sure you completely understand how we work here, and need to make sure you don't back out." Voldemort said. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, my Lord." Ron stammered.

"Good. To join me you must become a Death Eater. To do this, you must murder a muggle." Voldemort said smiling. "I know this challenge at first will be quite difficult for you, but once you complete it you will not have trouble doing this in the future.

Eventually Ron answered with a Yes, my Lord. In the back of his mind he couldn't believe what he was getting himself into, but he knew there was no turning back now.

"Weasley, there is no way out. If you choose to run, I will kill your family, one by one. Then I will kill that filthy mudblood you love." Voldemort said coldly. "If you do what I say, and succeed I will make sure your family is protected, and after Potter is killed you can do whatever you want with that mudblood filth."

"You won't hurt her, my lord?" Ron asked.

"No, as long as you do what I say. Now be off, you have a task to complete before I can put my plan in action." Voldemort said.

"Yes my lord." Ron bowed. And at that, Ron Weasley was off on a mission would greatly change his life.

Harry and Hermione were now nervously pacing in the wooded area. Their tent and belongings were all packed up in Hermione's bag. Noon was near, and they were more eager than ever. They didn't want to go too early. The longer they were at Hogsmeade the more danger they were in. They were dressed up as an older couple. Hermione being her clever self came up with an aging potion that would last around an hour. Or at least the two hoped so.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked.

"Me? Nervous? Harry we've faced a lot worse than getting a sword at Hogsmeade. If something goes wrong we can disapparate right out." Harry said calmly.

"So you actually believe this will go smoothly?" Harry asked astonished.

"Oh please Harry, nothing we ever do runs smoothly."

The two shared a laugh before realizing it was noon.

"Okay so remember we are the McLuggin's. You go by Harold and I go by Linda." She explained.

"Ready?" He asked. Hermione nodded and they grabbed each other's hand.

They apparated into Hogsmeade, it was quiet for a Saturday afternoon. Usually on weekends many families, friends, and couples were seen roaming the streets and shops. The duo looked around, most shops were closed down. On each wall there were hundreds of posters of Harry.

"Come on Harold, let's get going." Hermione said nudging Harry. She sounded a bit nervous but still seemed confident about their plan.

Finally they reached the Three Broomsticks and carefully walked inside. They were a bit relieved by the crowd of people inside. They were hoping to blend in; the age spell didn't make them look that much different. They took a seat in the corner.

"Do you think he got it?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"I hope so, maybe he's just having a hard time getting here."

"I hope so. I don't want anything bad to happen to him because of us."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. They waited for another ten minutes before they finally spotted Neville. He look exhausted and beaten up. He has bruises and cuts all over his face. He spotted them and quickly went over to join them.

"Neville, did you get it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard. I was wandering the hallway a few nights ago, making sure there were no first years being tortured. And the sword was right there, in the middle of the hall. At first I thought it was a trap, but it was the real thing." Neville said looking back and forth at the two. "Your spell is starting to wear off, here take it."

He slid the sword into the extendable bag Hermione brought.

"Neville thanks so much mate. You have no idea how what this means." Harry exclaimed. Before they could say anything else an alarm went off.

"Shit! Guys go; they know a student is here. I can't be seen with you, go!" Neville yelled looking nervous. Harry and Hermione gave him an apologic look before throwing the cloak on. The Three Broomsticks was in shambles and everyone was running towards the exit. Two death eaters entered, Neville had no time to escape.

Both Harry and Hermione watched in horror, they couldn't leave Neville here alone.

"Ah well look who it is, Longbottom what are you doing here? You know this area is off limits to students." The death eater said. Neville stayed silent. "You're going to get it."

Both the death eaters began to laugh.

"You found the boy?" A voice said. Harry looked around, it was Snape.

"Yes we found him, here. He appeared to be alone."

"Well, well isn't that a bit strange. Why would Longbottom be venturing off here by himself. I no longer need your assistance, leave." Snape instructed the two Death Eaters. He waited until they were gone to continue.

"Longbottom, I just saved your ungrateful ass. If they ever catch you out here again, you may not be so lucky." Snape snarled. "You understand me boy?"

Neville looked shocked, but slowly nodded his head. Why was Snape sparing him?

"Let's go, now!" Snape said sounding angry. Neville walked past Snape and out the doors. Snape continued to stare at the spot Harry and Hermione were in. Harry gave a look at Hermione, she looked horrified. Finally after a few minutes, which felt like hours, Snape finally left the room leaving a stunned Harry and Hermione behind.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if this seems slow paced, but the action along with HarryHermione scenes will be up within the next few chapters. Please leave a review and let me know what you liked/didn't like. I'd really appreciate it!


	4. Worries

"Okay Weasley we were planning on attacking a small muggle family named the Evans." Bellatrix instructed a nervous looking Ron.

"But you said I only had to kill one." Ron said looking as though he was to throw up at any second.

"I'll kill the rest you git. You can kill the mother, her name is Emily. I'll off the father and two children." Bellatrix said nonchalantly. Ron began to feel worse and worse by the second.

"Why are we killing them?" Ron asked. He didn't get why random families had to die for no reason.

"Listen to me Weasley. You aren't apart of Dumbledore's little army anymore. Death Eaters have no remorse for their kills and do what is told by the Dark Lord. Never question him again or you will be tortured or killed. You understand?" Bellatrix asked looking Ron dead in the eyes.

"Yes." Ron said bowing his head. In the back of his mind he remembered this was all for Hermione. He was protecting her and his family.

It was a small single decker house. The Evan's had a small front yard, with a black fence going around it. The house was the shade of white and all the lights seemed to be off. They were probably peacefully sleeping not realizing they were to be dead in a matter of minutes.

Bellatrix first entered the house while Ron hesitated to follow her. He soon heard screams of pleas and saw flashed of green lights. The last thing Ron wanted to do was join her, but knew he had no choice. He slowly made his way into the house looking down the hallways. He spotted the first victim, the muggle father. Ron quickly stepped around him before emptying his stomach onto the floor.

"They always puke their first time." Bellatrix mocked. "Come on Weasley your bitch is in here."

Ron looked into the room. There in the corner was the mother. She seemed to be in her mid to late 20s. She had long beautiful black hair and green eyes.

"Take her clothes off Weasley. Do as I say." Bellatrix said eagerly. The woman screamed, but was soon silenced as Bellatrix cast a silencing spell on her.

"W-why w-would I do…that?" Ron stuttered. "The Dark Lord told me to kill someone, not do that."

"If you don't do what I say Weasley I will torture her then tell the Dark Lord you misbehaved. By the time he is done with you, each of your family members will be worse than dead. Tears quickly started to pour down Ron's face. He didn't have a choice, he had to.

He whispered sorry into the woman's ear before committing his two crimes.

Harry and Hermione quickly set up their camp area. They finally settled back in a safe area and set up all their protection spells. The duo had not talked much since the incident in Hogsmeade. They were both feeling guilty over what they had to put Neville through. They only hoped he was okay. Both of them had a feeling Snape knew they were there, but the question is why didn't he act on it?

"Let's destroy this horcrux Hermione. We've had it for way too long." Harry said with a determined expression on his face.

"Once we destroy it Harry, what do you think will happen?" Hermione asked. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. This was a powerful piece of dark magic they were dealing with.

"I'm not sure. Looks like we'll have to find out."

"Let me destroy it Harry."

"Hermione…"

"Harry no, I am capable of it. I want to destroy it."

Finally after going back and forth at it, Harry agreed to let Hermione destroy the locket. He placed the locket on top of a rotten log and reluctantly handed the sword over to Hermione. He gave her a nod of encouragement but before she could get rid of it, the locket opened. The duo took a few steps back surprised of the actions. An image of Ron made its way out and begun to spoke.

"What a filthy mudblood, I don't know why I ever loved you in the first place. Your bushy untamed hair, your undeveloped body, your buck teeth, and your filthy muggle parents are an embarrassment. Yes you're thinking right; I left because you wouldn't fuck me. That's all I wanted out of you but you wouldn't even give me that. You're a worthless coward and I don't know how you're a gryffindor let alone a witch." The image of Ron said.

Next that came out of the locket was an image of Harry being killed. At this point Hermione was crying hysterically. Next there was an image of Ginny, marrying Harry.

"Hermione kill it, now!" the real Harry yelled. Hermione mustered up her courage and slice the locket. The images went away and Hermione was now heavily panting on the ground.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry yelled rushing to her side. Hermione was shaking and sweat was dripping off her head.

"Oh Harry its true!"Hermione cried hysterically breaking down.

"Hermione what that Ron said was not true, it wall all wrong. You're a beautiful and strong person. You're the bravest and smartest witch I know." Harry said pulling Hermione into a brace. They stayed like that for awhile until Hermione spoke up.

"It's true...what Ron said. The night before he left, while you were outside patrolling, he told me he loved me. I didn't know how to react, love is a strong word. When I didn't answer he told me I could prove it by sleeping with him. Oh Harry, I wasn't ready for that! But I felt terrible for denying Ron. He looked so hurt. Maybe if I said yes he would still be here with us."

"Shh Mione. That's not true; if Ron really loved you he would have respected your decision." Harry said trying calm the panic sickened Hermione down. Harry wondered why Hermione feared Ginny and hi m marrying. Maybe she thought Ginny would take his place as his best friend. That of course would never happen. They enjoyed each other's company for some time until they received an owl. It was Pigwigeon. They both got excited hoping it was from Ron, but instantly realized it was the handwriting of another Weasley.

_Harry Hermione and Ron,_

_I hope this letter reaches you three. The family greatly misses all of you and we were hoping you would like to spend the holiday here. It would mean a lot to us. Please think this over. We would love to have you!_

_Love,_

_Molly_

Realization soon hit Harry.

"They have no idea what happened do they?" Hermione asked reading Harry's mind. "That means Ron never returned home. Harry he could be hurt! We have to go back to the Weasley's to let them know what happened."

Harry was very reluctant to this but nevertheless agreed with Hermione. If Ron was in some sort of danger they needed to help him. He quickly scribbled back a reply to the Weasley's letting them know they would be in attendance.

This chapter wasn't too long, but I felt like stopping here would be the best. There's a small amount of Harry/Hermione here, and next chapter it will start to blossom but will be a bit rocky at first. I would really appreciate it if you guys left a review, even a few words would make me happy. I love to read what you do and do not like so I can improve this story as best as I can!


	5. Realizing the Truth

Ron was shaking, he can't believe in what he had just done. He was about to break down, but was quickly stopped by Bellatrix. Her face looked angry and frustrated. Ron didn't understand why Bellatrix seemed so calm. They just destroyed a whole innocent family.

"Weasley enough with the remorse. Death Eaters don't show this. Come on, the Dark Lord is waiting." Bellatrix said before the both of them disappeared.

They were suddenly back at Voldemort's manor, and Ron felt sick to his stomach. He heard Bellatrix give a small quick laugh before muttering how pathetic he was.

"Ah Bellatrix you're back. I assume the boy and you killed the muggles?' Voldemort spoke.

"Yes and more." She answered smiling evilly. "Weasley over here has a weak stomach, and hesistated going through with my orders."

"I believe a spell can change this." Voldemort responded. Before Ron could ask what this meant Voldemort answered by cursing him with the crucio spell. Ron screamed in agony, soon he was begging for mercy. Several more curses were casted at him.

"You will soon learn to properly carry through with my orders Weasley. You will also learn how to not only not show remorse, but feel it as well. You're training starts now." Voldemort hissed. "I'm going to cast this spell; it will take one week to completely sink in. It will bring out your inner hatred; usually this isn't needed for most death eaters."

Ron was panting heavily, he was about to pass out. His whole body was in terrible pain, Voldemort's curse was 100 times more painful than anyone's.

"Now this spell will make you tired, and you will sleep 14 out of the 24 hours each day for a week. When you are not sleeping, I will train you, along with a few others. When the month is over, you will be strong Ron Weasley. Then is when I will tell you the plan to defeat Potter." Voldemort recited. All Ron was able to do was give him a nod, he was still very weak. Voldemort mumbled a spell and before Ron could react his body felt a sharp pain. He stomach began to bubble and his head began to hurt. Before Ron knew it, he finally passed out.

* * *

><p>Back in the forest, Harry and Hermione were getting ready to spend the holiday with the Weasley family. Both seemed kind of nervous about facing them, how were they to explain Ron's absence. Mrs. Weasley would be distraught; they didn't want to ruin their Christmas.<p>

"Harry are you sure we should go? I still feel awfully guilty about Ron. What are we going to tell them?"Hermione asked reading Harry's mind.

"I don't know Mione." He answered truthfully. "I don't think we should tell them the truth."

"Why Harry? We can just tell them Ron was thinking nonsense about us two; I don't think lying will do us any good." She said. Harry couldn't help but feel his stomach drop at these words. What was so bad about them dating? I mean he wasn't the best looking bloke around, or the smartest. And he certainly wasn't the safest to be around. He frowned, why did a few simple words hurt so much?

"Harry, earth to Harry!" She waved her hand around his face a couple of times before getting his attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." Harry said ignoring Hermione's concerned face. "I don't think they should know about the fight. Harsh words were spoken, his family would be embarrassed. How about we tell them he broke up with you for another girl? We'll say you forgave him, and let him run off to be with her for the time being. We'll also mention that he's helping us with our mission."

Hermione stood there for a few moments thinking over Harry's plan. It sounded solid, but she still didn't feel good lying to the Weasley's, especially Molly.

"Fine, Harry. I don't agree with lying but at the time it's the best option. Let's finish packing up then we can leave." Harry nodded his head at this. Soon they collected all their belongings and arrived at the Weasley's.

"Finally!" Molly said happily pulling each of them into a hug. Her mood drastically changed when she realized her youngest son was not there. "Where is Ronald?"

Hermione looked at Harry; awkward silence filled the room before he decided to speak up.

"I think it's best if I tell the whole family." Harry said sternly. Molly nodded and gathered the rest of the family.

"Harry! Hermione!" the twins said in unison. "Great to see you, where's Ronniekins?"

After Harry told them they would shortly find out, he couldn't help but notice the look Fred gave Hermione.

"It's great to have you back Hermione, I really have missed you." He whispered in her ear, causing chills to send down her spine. Harry felt his stomach bubble up, was he _jealous?_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar red haired girl. "Harry? Is that really you?"

She rushed over to Harry embracing him in a hug, and before he could react Ginny gave him a long passionate kiss. The whole room stood in silence. When she finally pulled away, he looked around the room at the Weasley clan. Both had a small smile on their face, and Molly looked as though she would die from excitement. Hermione on the other hand looked angry; her face was a bright red.

"Well, er, anyways. We have some news about Ron." Harry began to say before explaining their made up story. By the end of his story, each Weasley were blurting out questions.

"So that means Hermione is single?" Fred said slyly. Hermione smiled and blushed at this statement. George gave Fred a quick hit off the head.

"So who is he seeing?" Molly asked curiously. Harry had not thought this part through.

"Uh er…he didn't quite say. He told us it was a secret. He doesn't want anyone know in case you-know-who bothers her." Harry quickly made up. Hermione seemed relieved at Harry's lie. Molly and the family seemed satisfied at this answer.

"So how long will you two be staying here for?" She asked. They both looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Why don't you stay for a few weeks?" Molly answered for them. "Stay for Christmas and New Years! It will be great to have both of you."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, that sounds like a good idea." Hermione said speaking up. Harry was a little taken back by Hermione's quick answer, but was sure she would explain later.

The duo soon joined the Weasley's at the table. None bothered or questioned to what the three have been doing these last few months. The table was filled with tension. Harry kept feeling Ginny give him glances. Harry didn't bother to return them due to the fact his eyes were glued to Fred. He kept smiling at Hermione and asking her questions. Hermione kept giggling at him; thankfully supper soon ended so he could escape both Ginny and Fred.

Molly offered Hermione and him Ron's room. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about this. He loved being near Hermione, but his feelings were complicating things. He didn't want to hurt Hermione's feelings or be a burden to Mrs. Weasley, so he quickly agreed to the sleeping arrangements.

Harry and Hermione both made their way upstairs to Ron's room. Being there felt weird and they began to feel the pain of their hopefully temporary loss.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Hermione asked quietly. To be honest Harry had no idea, but deep down inside something told him they would. He nodded before giving Hermione a small smile. They were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. They yelled for the visitor to enter, to Harry's annoyance it was Fred.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked, trying to sound polite as possible. Fred looked beyond nervous, which was unusual for the red head.

"Erm Hermione can I talk to you privately?" Fred asked his face was already a bright red. Before Hermione could respond, Harry spoke.

"Anything you can say in front of Hermione, you can say in front of me." Harry said rudely. He wasn't sure what had overcome him; Hermione gave him a sharp look.

"Okay well, since Ron dumped you and everything…I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. Just one, it can even be as friends." Fred said quickly. Hermione didn't answer for a few seconds. Fred look horrified.

"Yes Fred I'd love that." Hermione responded smiling. Fred's whole face lit up.

"How about tomorrow? Meet me in the back yard at 7." Fred said bobbing up and down.

"See you then."

Fred gave her a smile then Harry a small nod. Harry never felt so confused, since when was Fred interested in Hermione? He could never picture the two of them together.

"Harry, are you okay? You've been acting so strange tonight." Hermione asked looking concerned. She got up and made her way over to Harry's bed. The close distance between them startled Harry.

"Harry look at me! Tell me what's wrong, please!" She begged. Harry couldn't tell her, their friend ship would be ruined.

"I'm just stressed about Ron and such." Harry responded. He wasn't completely lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth either. Hermione didn't seem to buy this, she knew there was more.

"Is it Ginny?" Hermione asked. Her cheeks got slightly red at this, and she seemed a little uptight.

"No, not really."

"Fine Harry, but you can't keep your feelings bottled up forever." She said before going back over to her bed.

It was that moment when Harry Potter realized that he was dare he say it? In love with his best friend, Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with school:( Review and let me know your thoughts!<p> 


	6. The Return

The next few days were, well hard to explain. Ginny had been so far up Harry's arse he wasn't sure how much longer he could take her. Every turn she was right behind him...he would walk out of the loo and there she was. She kept flirting with him in front of everyone, it made him feel uncomfortable. He wanted to pull her aside and tell her they weren't going to work but his chances always got disrupted.

Hermione on the other hand avoided him at all costs. The only time he really saw her was in Ron's room, but when he actually got there she would already be sleeping. He wasn't sure if he did anything wrong, he hadn't treated her any differently since he realized he loved her. Maybe he was a bit more nervous around her than usual, but he doubted she noticed.

Harry quickly checked his watch for the 5th time in 30 seconds. It was nearing eleven o'clock and Hermione was supposed to be back from her date with Fred. He was growing anxious; he hoped at the end of the night Fred and Hermione decided to stick with being friends. Minutes which felt like hours went by before he heard the doorknob slowly turn. Harry quickly looked down at his hands and avoided eye contact with Hermione.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said shyly. He was surprised that she spoken up first, they haven't talked in four days.

"How was your date?" Harry asked trying to keep his cool. He slowly looked up at Hermione; her face was expressionless which left him quite confused.

"It was fine." She answered simply. She slowly walked over to her bed and began to take off her shoes.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry blurted out. "You've been acting strange...we haven't talked in ages."

Hermione remained quiet; her eyes were staring at her feet. Harry soon could read her emotions, she looked drained; the color on her face was pale. She seemed worried, maybe even a bit scared. This wasn't like Hermione to be like this.

"I just feel so guilty Harry. We can't keep lying to the Weasley's and I most certainly should have not gone out with Fred tonight. It was wrong of me; I just needed to sort out my feelings. I think we should go, we don't belong here anymore. I understand if you want to stay for Ginny, but once we defeat you-know-who you can spend as much time as you fancy with her." Hermione babbled on. She looked a little relieved but still a bit up tight.

"Listen Mione." Harry said looking her in her eyes. "If you ever feel like this or if anything is bothering you ever again please just tell me next time. We're both going through a lot and I agree we shouldn't be here. But for the Ginny part I don't love her, I don't reckon I ever did."

At this or to Harry's imagination her eyes lit up.

"Christmas is in a few days, let's just stick it out till then, then we can get back on track. Okay?" Harry said walking over to Hermione. He sat down on her bed and put his arm around her shoulder; she slightly leaned into him and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"I thought I liked Fred… I think I just needed to get my mind off of Ron." She spoke up. "Fred is sweet, but we're just too different."

Harry slowly nodded. In the back of his mind he was itching to ask a question. Before he could reason with himself he blurted out "Did you kiss him?"

Hermione quickly picked her head off of Harry's shoulder looking a bit flustered "No of course not Harry! He did try though, but I-I..."

"You what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just felt guilty that's all Harry. Now if you're done drilling me with questions I'd like to get some shut eye." Hermione sternly said. Harry quickly got off her bed; he was certain she was hiding something but decided not to push her.

* * *

><p>Harry was woken up early by the sound of a loud bang coming from downstairs. He jolted up in fear thinking the worst; he grabbed his wand and sprinted downstairs. Instead of seeing a swarm of death eaters he was greeted by the sight of fireworks going off. He breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"Merry Christmas Harry!" Both the twins said in unison. They quickly noticed that Harry was out of breath and nervous, Fred spoke up first "No need to get you knickers in a bunch Harry, we do this every Christmas morning."

Before Harry could respond a stampede of footsteps could be heard from the stairs. The rest of the Weasley's and Hermione joined them. His eyes slowly laid upon Hermione, it seemed as though her old mood was forgotten and that there was a certain glow to her. Harry glared quickly at the tree where her present was; he regretted putting it there were everyone could see. Giving her the present privately would be better he thought to himself. Quickly but smoothly he began to walk towards the tree. Before he knew what was going on he felt a pair of hands grab him by the shoulder.

"Harry! Happy Christmas!" Ginny said enthusiastically, before Harry could respond she wrapped him in a tight hug and whispered "Meet me in my room tonight for your gift." She gave him a wink and went back to looking at her presents. Harry sighed as she walked away; he sure had enough of her to last a lifetime.

After Ginny walked off Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's gift from under the tree and put it in his pocket. He looked back to Hermione but she wasn't anywhere to be found. The only thing he saw was the back door to the kitchen swinging open. He quickly walked there and saw Hermione standing in the kitchen. She was leaning over the sink and looking out the window and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Harry." She said which surprised Harry, he thought she hadn't noticed he was there. "I've been thinking we should visit Godric's Hollow tonight."

"Really?" He said growing excited. He had mentioned this several times to Hermione but she always seemed weary about the whole idea.

"I think it's the best idea we have as of now." Hermione said now turning around to face Harry. "But before we go, we need to tell them."

Harry knew what Hermione meant by this and he nodded. "Here, before we tell them I got you this."

Harry took the long box out of his pocket and couldn't help but smile at the amused look on Hermione's face.

"Oh Harry, I didn't get you anything. With all that's been going on.." Hermione babbled on looking a bit upset.

"I didn't buy this, it was my mother's." He said opening up the box. It was a small silver necklace with a stag charm on it. "My dad gave it to her as a present one year; he got her a stag because it was his patronus, so a part of him would always be with her. I would like you to have it."

"Oh Harry it's beautiful." Hermione said as she examined the necklace. "Here, help me put it on."

She faced him and quickly lifted up her hair so he could put the necklace around her. He felt is cheeks get red as he fumbled to clip the necklace around her neck. He felt her eyes piercing his, he was too much of a coward to look back at her. Finally he clipped the necklace, and his green eyes met her brown hazel eyes. She smiled at him; he got the strong urge to kiss her. Voices could be heard growing closer to the door and he slowly backed off. She looked slightly disappointed.

"Dears what are you doing in here! You're missing out on the presents." Mrs. Weasley said looking a little taken back by their expressions.

"Mrs. Weasley, there's something Hermione and I have to discuss with you and the rest of the Weasley's." Harry spoke up. Mrs. Weasley looked nervous but managed out "Very well then."

Harry and Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley "Settle down everyone! Harry and Hermione have something to say. Fred what are you doing? Put that out. Sorry Harry dear, you may speak."

"Well, Hermione and I haven't been too honest with you." Harry began to speak feeling slightly nervous; all eyes were on him. "A few weeks ago, maybe a month now...Ron and I got in a fight. At the end of it he decided to leave, and we haven't seen him since."

Harry didn't dear make eye contact with anyone, the room all of a sudden felt very tense. To Harry's surprise Hermione spoke up.

"We are really sorry, we should have told you what really happened from when we first came. The last thing we wanted you to do was worry." Hermione said sincerely.

"I reckon he's fine, I bet now he's trying to find us right now." Harry said now managing to look up at the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was on the verge of tears, Mr. Weasley looked confused, Ginny was more focused on Harry than on what he was actually saying.

"What a git!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Boys! Your brother could be hurt or worse..." She said making Harry feel extremely guilty.

"Let me at it, he must have gotten jealous." Fred said first.

"He must have thought Hermione and Harry were off snogging." George said giving a quick wink to Hermione.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Probably made another you love being famous crack at Harry again." Fred went on.

"Boys that's enough! I don't need this right now." Mrs. Weasley said a lot louder than last time. The twins finally became silent at this.

"Why didn't you two tell us sooner? We could have started a search. With his reputation..." Arthur said trailing off as soon as Molly burst into tears.

"I think its best that we go." Hermione spoke up.

"Don't be silly, you both are still family to us…all because of a small disagreement we're not going to throw you lot out." Arthur answered who was still comforting Molly.

"I think it's for the best, we have a lot of things to do that we have been stalling, and now we have to find Ron." Harry said receiving a nod from Arthur. Without another word Harry and Hermione made them way up to their room in silence.

"You're already packed?" Harry said looking at her.

"Well I had kept everything in this bag just in case. I'm going back downstairs to talk to the Weasley's, just throw everything in my bag then we'll leave." She instructed before heading back downstairs.

Shortly after Hermione left, Harry heard a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry said as he threw a pair of trousers in the bag. He heard the door open and close before looking up. His eyes became wide at the site before him. There was Ginny in a big fluffy pink bathrobe.

"G-Ginny what are you doing?"

"Ready for your gift Harry." She purred. Before Harry could respond Ginny dropped her robe. He quickly closed his eyes.

"Harry it's not fun if you aren't looking." Ginny said.

"I'm quite good thanks." Harry said nervously. He heard Ginny getting closer to him.

"Open your eyes Harry." She whispered in his ear. When he didn't respond she slid her hand on the outside of his jeans, right on his crotch.

"Bloody hell Ginny!" Harry said angrily his eyes finally opening. His eyes were greeted by a nude Ginny who was still feeling his crotch area. "Get off!"

Ginny looked quite startled by Harry's reaction. "I thought this was what you wanted Harry."

"No Ginny, I suppose this is my fault for not making my feelings clear from the start." Harry said as Ginny put her robe back on.

"No, you made them quite clear. I just chose to ignore it; I was hoping you would fall in love with me." Ginny said frowning. Harry couldn't help but feel bad.

"You'll find someone one day Gin, and he will make you happy. I can't do that right now. I don't see us having a future together." Harry said rather bluntly. He didn't want to give her any false hope.

"I understand Harry, you better go. Don't want to keep Hermione waiting." She added at the end. Harry could see she looked rather jealous. He gave her a quick nodded, grabbed the bag, and traveled downstairs.

Harry and Hermione bid a farewell to the Weasley and walked down the road.

"So..." Hermione began. "I guess we should go now, to Godric's Hollow."

Harry nodded and gently grabbed her hand; they apparated and found themselves in Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p>Harry looked around taking everything in. This was where he lived with his parents for merely a year before they were murdered. Hermione seemed to sense Harry's distress and locked arms with him "Ready Harry?"<p>

They started down the street; music could be heard by the church. Snow was gently falling down, the whole thing was quite beautiful. Harry's eyes soon went to the cemetery in the distance, excitement and sadness quickly filled him.

"Hermione, do you reckon they're in there." He asked never taking his eyes off of the cemetery.

"I believe so Harry." Hermione answered. Harry could feel her eyes pierce his face. He walked into the cemetery alone, Hermione lingered back not knowing whether to follow him or not.

Harry began to search every grave, he heard Hermione faintly call out his name, but diverted his attention to one gravestone. There it was James and Lily Potter's grave. To Harry it almost didn't feel real. He felt Hermione come closer but still continued to look at the grave. Hermione cast a spell that made white flowers appear right in front of it.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Hermione whispered as she put her head on his shoulder. A few seconds went by and Harry felt as though someone was watching them.

"Hermione, I think we're being watched. Look over there, to the left." Harry said quietly. Hermione slowly lifted her head off of Harry and nodded.

"I see them; I can't make out who it is." Hermione said looking back down. This time Harry looked over, he couldn't believe it…no he must have been imagining it.

"Hermione, its Ron!"

* * *

><p>So I think it's been a year since I've updated? I'm really sorry, I've been distracted with things but I do plan on finishing this story! I hope whoever is sticking with this story likes this chapter and I will do my best to update soon. Leave a review if you'd like! Were you surprised to see Ron return? What does it mean by him returning? Good or bad?<p> 


	7. Betrayal and Headaches

"Harry...is that..."Hermione trailed off who was now staring open mouthed at the red head.

Harry slowly nodded not removing his eyes from the figure "Yeah Hermione, I think it is."

The duo continued to stare at Ron as he hesitantly walked over. Harry got the chills when Ron got closer, there was something strangely off with him. There wasn't a sparkle in his eyes, but now they were cold and dark. His face was more sunken in and it looked like he had lost a good 5-10 pounds while being gone for the last few weeks.

"Hi…" Ron said sternly. He held absolutely no emotion in his voice. "Look it's not safe here, I know you came to Godric's Hollow for a Horcrux…here I have it."

Harry and Hermione continued staring at him curiously as he reached into his bag. Soon he was holding a gold cup.

"That belonged to Helga Hufflepuff…where did you find that?" Hermione spoke up.

"That's not important right now, we ought to get out of here then I can explain everything to you." Ron said glancing around suspiciously.

"How can we trust you?" Harry finally spoke up. "Maybe we're better off taking that from you and then ought to just send you back to your family."

"Look, I will tell you everything you want to know once we get to a secure location." Ron answered dully.

"Harry, I think he's right. Let's just go somewhere safe first then decide what to do." Hermione whispered to Harry.

For some reason the thought of Ron going anywhere with them made Harry a bit nervous. How did he find that Horcrux and where was he this whole time? Why didn't Ron just go back to the Burrow after leaving them? Needless to say it was best he took Hermione's advice and question Ron somewhere more secure. Being out in the open at Godric's Hollow with a Horcrux was certainly not the smartest thing to do.

"Fine, but give me your wand Ron." Harry demanded. "Just until we figure out what is going on."

Harry was very surprised when Ron handed his wand over with no hesitation. Something was certainly off with him.

"Can we get going now?" Ron said looking a bit bored. Harry looked over at Hermione who nodded; she then grabbed both Harry and Ron's arm and they apparated back to the forest of Dean. Hermione began to set up the tent as Harry put up the protective charms. Ron stood there scanning the area making Harry a bit more concerned about his behavior.

"Alright Ronald, let's see it again." Hermione said who was still very angry with Ron even though he had the horcrux. He quickly pulled back out the cup and handed it to Hermione. Harry stared at the cup and instantly knew it was indeed a horcrux.

"Look, I know I was a git and screwed up. I'm not saying you two have to forgive me today or ever, but I want to be a part of this again. Right after I left and said all those horrible things I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life. I tried to find you guys so many times but I had no luck…if I could have found you sooner I would of." Ron said trying to sound his most sincere. Before Harry could question Ron, Hermione beat him to it.

"How'd you find us then?"

"I knew Harry wanted to go to Godric's Hollow and see if there was a horcrux there, so I waited for you both to come. While waiting I was able to find this horcrux, it was hidden in your house." Ron said turning too Harry.

"Let's destroy it now." Harry said to the two. Ron was now holding the cup and looked very hesitant.

"I don't think we should now Harry." Ron said looking a little bit taken back.

"Why wouldn't we do it now? I don't know about you Ron, but I'm not looking to carry around a piece of you-know-who's soul any longer than necessary." Harry said feeling a bit irritated.

"I just say we keep it till tomorrow, that's all. It's been a long day for all of us, and you know how the horcrux reacts when we kill it. I don't reckon any us are in the mood for that now." Ron spoke looking at the duo. Harry looked at Hermione, she gave Harry a nod.

"Fine, we wait till dawn then kill it. Ron you can go on lookout first, we'll keep the Horcrux in the tent with us seeing you've had it the longest." Harry said reaching out for the Horcrux. After a few seconds Ron reluctantly handed Harry the gold cup. This action made Harry become suspicious. Without saying another word to Ron, Hermione and Harry made their way back into the tent.

"I don't trust him." Was the first thing that came from Harry's mouth as they got back into the tent. "He didn't want to give us that Horcrux."

"Harry, it's the power of it that made him like that. It's a very powerful dark object, tomorrow we will be rid of it." She spoke quietly. Harry became angry at her words.

"So you just trust him so easily?" Harry questioned. "He left us Hermione, and now he just comes back into our life just like that?"

"Harry, I don't forgive him and I'm certainly mad but what should we do? Kick him back out and let you-know-who get to him? It's safer he stays with us, he certainly isn't a harm to us Harry, if anything it's just more beneficial for us."

"I guess, but for some reason I have bad feeling." Harry spoke.

"Let's just get some sleep Harry; we'll deal with it in the morning."Hermione said before laying down on her bed. Hermione was already turned over in bed before Harry could argue further.

Harry sat on his bed, now knowing what exactly to do. If it wasn't for him being completely paranoid he would be able to fall right asleep. After several moments Harry finally laid down and closed his eyes. For the next couple of hours he found himself tossing and turning. Images of Ron flashed his thoughts; not just any images but ones of him torturing Hermione and even some of him killing a small muggle family. The last image he saw was Hermione and Ron…kissing! Harry awoke in a jolt; he couldn't bare trying to sleep anymore or even having Ron around. His eyes wandered over to a peaceful Hermione sleeping. Harry admired her beauty, Merlin he wanted to tell her he loved her. He loved every bit of her; everything about her was intoxicating.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione said yawning. She must have awoken without him realizing, he was too much in thought.

"Nothing Hermione, I was just thinking." He said somewhat honestly.

"About what?" She questioned.

"About you." Harry said without hesitating. He felt his face blush; he wasn't entirely sure where this new found courage was coming from.

"What about me?" Hermione asked curiously. She looked at him in a way she never had before.

"You two awake?" A voice sounding like Ron's was heard. Hermione looked somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah we'll be right out." Hermione said getting up being closely followed by Harry. Ron always had a way of disrupting things.

The site the duo was about to see shocked them. Hermione and Harry were greeted by Ron and a few dozen death eaters.

"You bastard! You brought them here, you betrayed us!" Harry roared as three death eaters grabbed onto him. "How could you!"

Ron smirked at him, he seemed like he was enjoying the sight of the event unfolding.

"Don't you touch her!" Harry yelled at the men who were grabbing onto Hermione.

"She's a pretty mudblood huh Goyle. Maybe we can have a few goes at her before the Dark Lord finishes her off." The man purred in Hermione's ear.

"Watch it Goyle, you know the deal I have with the Dark Lord." Ron said speaking up, he looked quite angry.

"Ron, why?" Hermione said tears slowly falling down her face. "We were your best friends, how could you do this to us?"

"I had no choice." Ron said simply. "It was the only way I could have you for my own."

"You'll never have me for your own, I'd rather die." Hermione said angrily. Ron slowly walked over to her, and grabbed her face.

"By the time I'm done with you, you have wished you were dead." Ron snarled. Hermione then spat in his face which got quite the laugh from Ron causing the hairs on the back of Harry's neck to stand up.

"I say we pay a visit to Malfoy Manner and await the arrival of the Dark Lord." Ron instructed to the death eaters. Before Harry or Hermione could react they found themselves on a cold hard floor. Harry rushed over to Hermione and grabbed onto her.

She was trembling…Harry wanted to get her out of here, have them take him and let her be. He knew it wasn't logically but he would die before he let Ron lay a hand on her. His eyes scanned the room; both Ron and Bellatrix had their wands pointed at the duo. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were in the corner looking at ease, however Draco was shivering.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased!" Narcissa hissed. She was almost drooling at the pair as though they were a stuffed Turkey. "Let's call him now!"

"Not yet Narcissa, I need to have a chat with the girl." Bellatrix said smiling at Hermione.

"You won't touch her!" Harry said lunging towards Bellatrix. Before Harry came close to reaching her he was stunned and sent flying towards the wall. He was barely conscious and felt blood trickling down his face.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione scream

"Oh shut it." Ron hissed.

"Thanks Ronald." Bellatrix said. "Now time to deal with you. I believe you have something that belongs to us."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said flatly. Harry struggled to move, but the room was still spinning and he had a splitting headache.

"If you don't start talking I'll make you." Bellatrix said a little more forcefully this time. Hermione remained silent.

"Fine then, crucio!" Bellatrix yelled sending the curse at Hermione. The screams Hermione were making sent a sharp pain through Harry. He tried to stand up but kept falling down. He fumbled around and tryied to get to Hermione but he couldn't move anymore.

"Still no talk? Crucio! Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed. Hermiones cries made Harry crazy, he couldn't save her, he couldn't get to her.

"Ronald I knew you shouldn't have brought the cup, were all dead if the Dark Lord finds out they have it!" Bellatrix said grabbing Ron by the collar of his shirt.

Slowly Harry's sight started to come back, he glanced around the room and was surprised to see a familiar house elf grabbing onto Hermione.

"No you don't!" Bellatrix screamed. "I command you to bring her back now!"

"Dobby is a free house elf and has came to help Harry Potter and his friend!" Dobby said now grabbing onto Harry. The last thing Harry saw before passing out was the hatred covered on Ron's face.

* * *

><p>I just want to say sorry for another not so quick update, I'm in the middle of a semester at college so I don't have too much free time. But I want to thank everyone who is sticking with this story, it means a lot! I will finish and hopefully update within the next couple of weeks. Please continue to leave feedback, I enjoyed the reviews from last chapter they were interesting and helped me make a few decisions with this story. Also I'm taking suggestions if anyone has something they want included (to a point). Thanks again.<p> 


	8. Confessions and Realizations

Harry felt warmth overcome his body as his eyes opened. His glasses were off, he couldn't see where he was and panic started to flood him. He fumbled around for his glasses on the nearby night stand. When he put them on he started to calm down as he noticed Hermione sleeping peacefully next to him. Careful not to wake her he slowly crept out of bed. To his surprise he was in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black baggy sweatpants.

Just to be cautious he grabbed a wand that was also on the night stand and carefully opened up the bedroom door. Harry jumped at the sight of two big bright eyes in front of him.

"Dobby! You startled me…where exactly are we?" Harry asked the house elf.

"Sorry Harry Potter sir. Dobby brought you and Ms. Grangy to an abandoned safe house located in a secret forest. Dobby can't tell you were, but you be safe here." Dobby informed him.

"Thank you Dobby, you're a real life saver. How long can we stay here?" Harry said his eyes now wandering around the hallway. There were a few more doors along the way then at the end was a staircase.

"As long as you need to Harry Potter sir." Dobby answered. "Dobby hopes Harry Potter can forgive him."

"Forgives you for what Dobby? You did nothing wrong, you saved Hermione and mine's lives." Harry said confused at Dobby's behavior.

"Dobby was going to give Ms. Grangy her own bed, but Dobby hadn't prepared the other rooms yet." Dobby said looking rather worried.

"I'm not upset! Relax." Harry said smiling slightly. "How long did we sleep for?"

"About 12 hours sir." Dobby answered. "Dobby just made breakfast if you two are hungry."

"Excellent! I'll wake Hermione then." Harry said before turning around. "Oh Dobby, did you happen to grab the cup?"

"Oh yes sir, Dobby got the sword too! It's downstairs." Dobby said.

"Perfect, I'll be down shortly." Harry said before going back to Hermione. He carefully walked over to her; he didn't want to startle her. She had been through a lot. She was tossing and turning, it looked as though she was having a nightmare.

"No, no stop it. Don't kill him! Take me!" She yelled as she tossed and turned in bed. Sweat was slowly dribbling down her face.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Harry said starting to lightly shake her. As he did this she burst up, she looke scared and confused.

"Shh Hermione it's alright, we're safe." Harry said holding on to her. A few seconds passed and Hermione started to react to Harry.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried. I thought she had killed you." Hermione sobbed into his chest.

"Hermione it was just a dream, we're okay. Dobby brought us to this secret house, he saved us from them." Harry reassured her.

"Harry, what about Ron? Is he really a-a death eater?" Hermione said finally looking at him.

"I'm afraid so." Harry said as his stomach dropped. He never thought Ron would turn out like this. They were best friends for so long and now he was trying to bloody kill him.

"Maybe we can help him." Hermione said sadly. "Maybe he's under the imperious curse, we can save him! He can't be evil Harry, he's our best friend!"

"I wish you were right Hermione." Harry said frowning. "There's nothing we can do for him now."

Hermione seemed to understand and just simply nodded her head.

"What about our things? My bag, horcrux, and sword?" She asked.

"All downstairs with Dobby, he made us breakfast if you want to join." Harry offered. Hermione nodded and started to get up. Harry was surprised when Hermione held his hand on their way downstairs. He couldn't help but notice the way his heart swelled up and that his stomach was doing some swooshing thing.

As the two entered the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs greeted them. The kitchen was a medium size with plenty of pots and pans. In the center of the kitchen was a wooden table with four chairs. Daisy's were propped in the middle and pink plate mats were set under their plates. Harry was a bit disappointed when Hermione let go of his hand to sit down.

Dobby watched them happily as the two shoved their meal into their mouths. Neither Harry nor Hermione had eaten this much in a few weeks.

"Thank you Dobby, that was delicious" Hermione said happily.

"Yeah Dobby, thanks so much." Harry said as well. "Do you want help cleaning up?"

"Oh no Harry Potter sir, Dobby will take care of it." He said before snapping his fingers disappearing with the empty plates. After Dobby left Harry wasted no time as his eyes wandered over to the cup and sword. Hermione seemed to understand, and grabbed the cup.

"Shall we?" Hermione said walking out the front door. Harry grabbed the sword and followed her. Dobby hadn't been kidding when he said the house was in the middle of the woods. From the looks of it they were pretty deep in, the pine trees were about 60-80 feet high and extremely thick. It was noon but the light could barely touch the forest floor. Hermione placed the gold cup on a rotting tree trunk and slowly backed away.

Harry feeling a bit nervous swung the sword right through the cup. A loud screaming noise shot through his ears and he collapsed on the ground. Images of Voldermort shot through his mind, he looked angry. He was killing goblins left and right. About a dozen bodies lay on the ground. Behind him was Ron, he had an odd expression on his face that Harry couldn't read.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione panicked as she shook him.

"I saw you-know-who." He said quietly spoke after snapping back. He was now sitting on the ground clutching the sword. "He killed a bunch of goblins, Ron was there too."

"Why would he be killing them" Hermione wondered. "You need to be careful Harry, you were supposed to stop letting him in like that."

"I know but I can't help it. I need to see what he's doing Hermione, we don't really have a choice at this point." Harry said calmly. "So that makes four horcruxes down, we need two more to be able to finish him."

"I think one of them must be in Hogwarts." Hermione said suddenly.

"I was thinking that too. And the snake he calls Nagini is the last." Harry said looking at her. "Getting into Hogwarts isn't going to be easy, and trying to find the horcrux will be even more difficult."

"We have some time, we can figure it out." Hermione said softly. "There has to be some entrance we can use, I wonder if any of the secret passages are open."

"We could mail Neville, or better yet maybe Dobby could deliver it to him. It'd be safer and quicker." Harry spoke up.

"Did Harry Potter call for Dobby?" The House elf said as he popped out of thin air. Hermione jumped a little causing a smile to spread across Harry's face.

"Yes Dobby, would you mind delivering us a letter to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"It would be an honor sir!" Dobby squeaked sounding delighted. Hermione ran into the house and minutes later came out with a folder piece of parchment.

"Here you go Dobby, you're taking this to Neville Longbottom. If I had galleon on me I'd pay you for helping us." Hermione said kindly.

"Oh no Ms. Grangy, Dobby does not mind helping two friends." Dobby said happily before disappearing. The two sat in silence for a bit before Harry finally spoke up.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"For what Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Bellatrix, I let her torture you. She caused you pain, I never wanted to see you like that." He said as tears fell down his face.

"Oh Harry, it's not your fault. I'm fine! Just a little pain, that's all..please don't go blaming yourself." Hermione pleaded.

"Fine, but I'll do whatever I can to make sure you stay safe." He said sounding determined. Hermione suddenly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm going to freshen up real quick Harry, I'll see you in a bit." She quickly planted a kiss on his cheek before going back into the house. Harry stood there feeling rather confused, where did this affectionate behavior come from? He knew he was in love with Hermione, but was now the time to tell her? If something happened to either of them he would never get the chance. But maybe it was better that way, it could complicate things or even be distracting. Harry sighed and slowly made his way back into the house, he could hear the shower running. He went back into his room and changed to warmer clothes.

He was to return to Hogwarts tonight and soon would have to face Voldermort for the last time. He was looking for a Horcrux that may not even be in Hogwarts and reaching Nagini would be near to impossible. He didn't even have a plan of what to do when he got there, but something told him he would defeat Voldermort even if it killed him.

"Harry, can I come in?" A voice sounding like Hermione's asked.

"Yeah."

Harry looked up to her closing the door behind her, her hair was pulled back and she like him had a few layers on. He couldn't read the expression on her face as she approached him and sat next to him on his bed.

"Nervous?" She asked quietly.

"Kinda, everything we have to do seems a little overwhelming."

"Just a little?" Hermione responded smiling slightly.

"Okay a lot." Harry chuckled then looked down at his feet. He felt tense as Hermione continued to stare at him.

"Harry..do you have to tell me something?" Hermione asked. He felt her hand go over his; her hand was soft and warm. Come on Potter just tell her, this could be your only chance.

"Hermione I.." Harry began to say but was cut off by Hermione's lips! Her lips were warm and smooth against his, it was like nothing he ever experienced before. He finally started to kiss her back after getting pass the shock. She pulled away first, she wore a small smile on her face. At first he just sat there in silence not believing that she actually kissed him.

"So before I was rudely disturbed I was going to say that I love you." Harry said who was now also smiling.

"Sorry I couldn't wait, you were taking too long."

"How'd you know?"

"Harry I don't know if you remember but I am the brightest witch of my age." She said playfully. Instead of responding Harry leaned in for another kiss. Once again he felt the same feeling from the last kiss, one he never felt kissing Cho or Ginny.

"Excuse me Harry Potter and Ms. Grangy, Dobby has a letter for yous." Dobby said causing the duo to jump apart.

"Er sorry Dobby." Harry said blushing as he took the letter from him.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_Glad to hear from you two! I wish I could say we were doing well over here, but we aren't. The castle is swarming with death eaters, and dementors are guarding around outside. Voldie will attack as soon as he finds out you're here, but hopefully after you find what you are looking for you'll be able to kill that bloody son of a bitch. Anyways, I think it would be possible for Dobby to apparate you both into Hogwarts. But the issue is where to. A bunch of us are staying in the room of requirement, Dobby only found me because I was out making sure no first years were getting tortured. Would it be possible to meet me on the 7th floor corridor around 8 tonight? _

_See you soon,_

_Neville_

"Dobby would you be able to do that?" Hermione asked the house elf.

"Yes Dobby can mam, we leave in an hour." He said before exiting the room.

"So I reckon this is it." Harry said. His face was pale and his palms were sweaty. He was terrified about losing Hermione, he didn't know how he could go on without her if something happened. "Promise me something Hermione."

"Anything." Hermione said locking eyes with him.

"If something happens to me, let me go. Don't follow me, I have to be the one who defeats him Hermione. I'm not having you go down with me." Harry said intensely.

"Harry stop talking like that!" Hermione pleaded, her eyes were beginning to water. Harry sighed, he didn't want to make her cry but he had no choice. This conversation was important and needed to be discussed, reality sucked but they both had to face the possibilities of war.

"No Hermione, I have to face him. I don't have a choice." He said sternly.

"What happens if I die Harry? What then?" Hermione said angrily.

"I won't let you." He shot back. "You can't, you're going to live. You're going to grow into a beautiful woman, you're going to be successful..I reckon you'll establish rights for house elves and other magical creatures. You'll make a great mother, Hermione you're too amazing of a person to not live their life."

"Harry, do you not think I feel the same about you? You have so much potential to do good, there's more to this war than you think. You're not some prodigy meant to bring balance to our world, there's more to you whether you see that or not." Hermione spoke. Tears were slowly falling down her face, Harry realized she was right.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said cupping her face. "We're going to fight this and win. Our whole lives we've lived in fear of him, once it's over we can finally move on. I love you so much."

"Oh Harry I love you too." She said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. They stayed there holding each other as long as they could, both feeling complete in one another's arms. Soon a knock on the door was heard

"Dobby thinks it's time to go, yous ready?" Dobby asked the couple. Harry looked at Hermione, but instead of seeing fear in her eyes, he saw hope. He smiled at her, she smiled back.

"We're ready Dobby."

* * *

><p>I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I was planning on something like this to happen I just didn't know when! I thought it was somewhat over due for them to be together. Anyways sorry for the long update, I've been so swamped with work. I'd say they're 2-3 more chapters left depending on what I choose to do, I have a few ideas in the works. I will update as quickly as I can! If you happen to leave a review I have a few questions for you all:<p>

Will Ron stay evil? Is it possible for him to turn after all the horrible crimes he has committed? Would you want him to?

Any ideas for who I will kill off? Any suggestions?

How did you like this chapter? Did you feel like the romance was rushed? (I personally don't)

Lastly, any suggestions for the last few chapters?

-Thanks for reading :)


End file.
